WE're WHAT?
by The Goddess of the Madhouse
Summary: Sara,a goddess is living in the castle of the former demon lord raenef, Finds out she and eclipse are engaged. Can they find a way out before it's too late? Or will Sara decide that maybe this isn't so bad.
1. Finding out and freaking out

Me: I don't own Demon Diary, or DNAngel.

ME: Let me do background information, ok Basically this girl- Sara, is a Goddess, living in present day with Eclipse, and the former almighty one, who now just goes by Scott, Dark and Krad, and angel named Derdeka, a girl who claims to be a princess named Emily, and a 15 year old named Sakura. Crasy bunch eh? Now somehow they all for the most part get along, and are peacefully living together, when one Saturday a question arises, why is Sara being assigned to hang out with Eclipse so much by the grand council?(the Gods and Goddesses who rule the universe now that the Almighty isn't anymore)

It was a Beautiful Friday night, and I was getting ready to go to sleep, but first I had to get my missions for the weekend. I turned on the computer and logged into IM.

Sara: Alright Urd, what missions do I have?

Urd: A few simple ones, one, clean your fan out, two I want you to check up on Skuld, this is her year on earth and Bell wants to make sure she's ok.

Sara: Ok, and three?

Urd: Three, spend some time with eclipse this weekend.

Sara: Ok. Why do I have to spend so much time with eclipse anyway? I mean we get along ok but you don't make me do this with any of the others living here.

Urd: You really don't know?

Sara: No, why?

Urd: Well it was agreed upon your birth that you and Eclipse were to be engaged.

Sara: You're kidding me.

Urd: Nope.

Sara: Really?

Urd: Yup.

Sara: I gotta go.

Urd: Bye!

"Eclipse! Get over here, NOW!" I yelled running into the hallway. He Came over to me from somewhere downstairs.

"What?" he said sounding annoyed, "I was in the middle of something."

"Oh, really, well did you know we're engaged?" His eyes got REALLY wide after he heard that.

"WHAT?" He screamed. We both stomped downstairs to find Scott, the ancient who set this up a long time ago.

" Scott, how could you engage us, and then not tell us on top of that?" I yelled.

"Whoa, easy, I didn't tell you because I didn't think you needed to know yet." He said backing up away from the rather hostile glares he was getting from eclipse and I.

"Call off the engagement. NOW." I instructed.

"I can't." He said covering his head.

"Why not?"

"Well, when I stopped being the almighty I got my memory erased, and ummm, I don't have the jurisdiction to call it off anymore."

"Who does?"

"Well either Urd being sysop will, or Hild may be able to call it off. Then again they may not…" I glared "b-but try anyway."

I stalked off, not noticing the sad look eclipse had on. "Eclipse," Scott said when I was out of earshot "do YOU want this engagement called off?"

Eclipse just sighed sadly, "I don't know…" and with that walked off.

As soon as Scott told me Urd might be able to help I was on the phone calling her immeadiately. "Urd," I said "Can you call off the engagement?" I asked desprately.

"No Sara, I can't Hild may be able to though, and even if she is a deamon, she IS my mother and you're my half sister so she may help you." I thanked her and went to get Hild on the phone.

"Hild, I'm sorry for bothering you but I need your help." I explained my situation to her, and asked if there was anything she could do.

"No sweetie I'm sorry, that agreement was made in heaven that's out of my jurisdiction, maybe Urd could help though."

Hild was very nice especally for the CEO of hell,"No, Hild I've already tried, thank you anyway…goodbye."Was that it? Were Eclipse and I really going to be married? Urd and Hild couldn't do it, Eclipse and I couldn't do it, and Scott couldn't do it. Was I really going to have to marry a man I didn't love?


	2. Relization, and THE END?

Later that night Sara was on the balcony looking up at the stars quietly, when Eclipse came over to her. "Sara," he began, but looked away when her gaze fell onto him "maybe, it's possible that you and I could…" he trailed off.

"I can't belive that this is happening, you and I get MARRRIED? I mean c'mon!" the young Goddess ranted, not noticing that Eclipse wanted to say something himself. "This is rediclous." She said before going to bed.

The next day everyone was out at the store, receiveing strange stares, because of the way they were dressed, well most of them, Sara was in a regular pair of Jeans and a shirt, and eso was eclipse, but his long hair caught just as much attention as the fact that Krad was wearing a trenchcoat, Derdeka was floating two inches off the ground and Emily, kept asking people to bow for her.

"Come on," Scott said "You'll have to talk to me sometime."

"No I don't," Sara said "you may have been the almighty at one point, but you're just a regular guy now."

"Ouch, that hurt Sara, and what're you so mad about?" He asked "It's not like you would hate being married to Eclipse, right?"

"Well, no but I'd like to choose my fiancée myself if you don't mind." She said and marched off.

After they had eaten dinner Sara was out by a cliff, and Scott had sent Eclipse out to get her. Once he had found her, he stepped out into the clearing, but he must have scared her because she took a step backwards and fell off the cliff. Eclipse quickly teleported over to her and caught her, but the girl was in shock so she could only hold onto his shirt for a minute, before realizing that she was holding him, blushing an interesting shade of red and letting go.

As soon as they had gotten back onto the ground, Sara began to talk "I don't know how I could ever thank you Eclipse, you saved my life if there's anything I can ever do to-"

She was cut off by his lips connecting with her own, she was shocked for a second but then kissed back, when they broke the kiss Eclipse smiled down at her " There IS one thing you can do."

"And that is?" she asked.

"Marry me." He said simply, as he looked out at the sunset. "So, what do you say?"

Sara was oddly quiet for a minute the smiled and said "Yes." Before pulling back into another kiss.

Somewhere up in a tree not too far away, a boy by the name of Scott, who was sitting next to, a woman by the name of Hild said "I told you they'd get together." And smirked "Now, you owe me fifty bucks."

* * *

Now How'd ya like it? I'm thinking about doing a sequel, about the wedding and the week before it, It'll be hiarious if I do, I can promise you that much. Question is, do YOU think I should? Or should I just leave it there? 


End file.
